roblox_blood_ironfandomcom-20200214-history
Nations
Factions The Kingdom of Prussia / Königreich Preußen Feldmarschall - Gebhard von Blucher The Kingdom of Prussia is the first German faction in the game has to offer, the battles they appear in are- Plancenoit, Grasslands, and Riverside Encampment. '''The team includes many different regiments you may choose. It was introduced in the Prussian Update.It is also the first faction with the units number being like "1." and "9." The United Kingdom ''Field Marshal - Arthur Wellesley, Duke of Wellington'' The United Kingdom was the first faction in the game that started when Blood & Iron came out, the battles they appear in are- '''Farmlands, Hougoumont, and La Haye Sainte. The most common class played on the full release was 95th Rifles Regiment. This team consists of many regiments you will choose. Since it is the English, it is the only faction with unit numbers like in normal,such as "5th" and "7th". The French Empire / Empire Français L'Empereur - Napoleon Bonaparte l. The French Empire was also another faction that was released when Blood & Iron came out. It was the only faction that was ever made to be on every map in the game, Bavaria was an ally of the French Empire, until they joined the coalition. Lancers were very popular in this team, and many did not like the French Empire being on every map, until the Bavarian Update in which France is replaced by the Austrian Empire against the Kingdom of Bavaria. It is the only faction with numbers such as "1er" and "6e". The Duchy Of Nassau / Herzogtum Nassau Duke - Frederick Augustus The Duchy of Nassau was the second German faction to be added in the Nassau Update, including many changes and very same regiments to Nassau. The battles they appear in are- Papelotte, Smohain and Frichermont. This faction was mostly less played due to less map votes for it and unpopular uniforms. It is the second faction with numbers such as "1." and "9.". The Russian Empire / Rossiyskaya Imperiya Fel'dmarshal - Mikhail Kutuzov The Russian Empire was added in the Russian update, and included many more changes. The special feature added in this update was Militia classes, and Partisan classes. Pikes were added ' '''to counter cavalry. The battles they appear in are-' La Rothiere, Steppe, and Frozen Forest.' 'The Austrian Empire / Kaisertum Österreich' 'Feldmarschall - Karl Philipp' The Austrian Empire is the third German faction added in the update, it includes many new regiments. Not many interesting things in the faction, the battles they appear in are- '''La Rothiere's Fields, Bridge of Arcole, Wooded Crest, Hilltop Outpost, Foggy Marshland, and Unterlaichling. Their regiments are the only ones with a number like "Nr.2" and "Nr.6".' The Kingdom of Bavaria / ''Königreich Bayern'' Feldmarschall - Karl Philipp von Wrede The Kingdom of Bavaria is the fourth German faction added in the update, as usual many new regiments including the Bavarian Raupenhelm. The newest, interesting feature to the game is that France now switches to Austria. The maps that Bavaria appear in are- Unterlaichling, Hilltop Outpost, and Foggy Marshland. They are the 4th Faction with numbering like "1." and "9.". Duchy of Warsaw The Duchy of Warsaw was added to the game on the 28th of July, 2017. Rest coming soon... Awaiting Factions Bourbon Spain / Bourbon España General- Francisco Castanos Bourbon Spain was a country that took place during the Peninsular War during the Napoleonic Wars between France and Bonapartist Spain, with Portugal and Britain helping Bourbon Spain.The Peninsular War lasted until France's defeat in 1814. The war was known for it's large-scale guerilla warfare. Ottoman Empire / Osmanlı Imparatorluğu General- Kor Yosuf Ziyauddin Pasha Kingdom of Italy ( or Papal States.) currently not sure General- Eugene Rose de Beauharnis Duchy of Warsaw / Księstwo Warszawskie ''General-'' -This faction is coming in the next update- The Duchy of Warsaw was a Client state of The French Empire, that helped in about all of The Coalition Wars as Polish Legions, or as The Duchy of Warsaw. The Poles wanted freedom from its Partitioners, Russia, Austria, and Prussia, so Napoleon would give them freedom, but in return they would fight for him. The Poles are also known for creating a type of light cavalry class, The Ulans. Also known as Lancers or Hussars, they had Lances, Sabres (or Rapiers), and a Pistol. Only Russia, Austria, and Prussia had their own Ulan Regiments but the Poles didn't start them as they did it in the French Empire. Current Polish Regiments in the French Empire include: Legion Nadwislanska (Legion Vistule) {Line Infantry}, The Polish Lancers, and The Red Lancer (Most Likely) {Polish and Red Lancer as Lancers Cavalry}. Category:Factions